battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island
Battle for Dream Island, otherwise known as BFDI first premiered on Jan. 1st, 2010 on the YouTube account Jacknjellify. The show is similar to Total Drama Island. The show (possibly) takes place in a fictional location known as Goiky. There are a total of 25 episodes in the 1st season.'' Overview This season involves 20 (later 21) inanimate objects who have known each other all their lives, and are casually living together. But when the host, the Announcer, falls from the sky and tells everyone about the luxurious island known as Dream Island, competition sparks, and everyone begins battling each other for the island. In Episode 1 Part 2. The 20 contestants were divided into 2 teams: Squishy Cherries and Squashy Grapes. The 2 teams competed in contests at the beginning of every month, with the losing team being put up for elimination, known as Cake at Stake. The viewers then got to decide who they wanted to be eliminated between the 1st and 10th of every month, with the contestant having the most votes being eliminated, and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Episode 9 after Cake at Stake, the teams would reform, and a 3rd team: Another Name, would be formed in the process. During Cake at Stake, the 2 most voted contestants would leave the losing team. The winning team would then choose one of the 2 to be on their team, with the other being eliminated. In Episode 12 after Cake at Stake, the teams would dissolve, and the Contestants worked as individuals. A point system was also involved. The contestant's scores were carried out through the season, and they could earn/lose points depending on how they did in a contest. At the end of an episode, the 3-4 contestants with the lowest scores would be up for elimination, and the most voted contestant would be sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Episode 19 after Cake at Stake, the point system ended, and competitors competed for immunity. 1 or 2 people won immunity each episode, with the rest of the contestants being put up for elimination, and the most voted competitor being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. This process continued until the final 3. The viewers then voted between the 3 finalists, with the most voted contestant winning Dream Island. Contestants See Also: Battle for Dream Island Elimination Table Notes * '- This Contestant was also put the Another Name team later in Insectophobe's Nightmare. '** '- This Contestant was originally on the Squishy Cherries team, but was also put on the ''Squashy Grapes team later in the Competition. '*** '- This Contestant was originally on the Squishy Cherries team, but was also put on the Squashy Grapes team later in the Competition. '**** '- This Contestant has been on all three Teams at some point in the Competition. Cake at Stake See Also: Cake at Stake This is the elimination process for Battle for Dream Island; initially, the team that lost last contest, unless the last contest was a reward contest, is put up for elimination. The viewers then vote who they want to be eliminated on the losing Team between the 1st and 10th of each Month. At the beginning of the next episode, the elimination ceremony, known as Cake at Stake commences. If a contestant is safe, then they will receive a slice of cake. The competitor with the most votes will not get Cake, and will be eliminated from the battle, and thus, is sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Since the teams eventually merge, the contestants that did not receive immunity (or got the lowest scores during the point system stage of the game) are put up for elimination. Typically, 3-5 contestants were put up for elimination during the merge. In certain contests, the contestants themselves got to choose who was eliminated, not the viewers. Characters See Also: Characters 20 inanimate objects, plus the host: The Speaker, and David, who joins in episode 18 make up the main cast. Everyone, excluding The Speaker, compete on the show. Episodes See also: Episodes There are a total of 25 episodes. The first episode was a double length episode, while the rest of the episodes ranged at around 7-15 minutes each. Recommended characters See Also: Recommended Characters Starting in episode 10, the viewers got to create their own characters in the comments section of a video that would make cameos in the next episode. Originally, their were no restrictions on creating characters, however, starting in episode 18 (Reveal Novum), only one recommended character was allowed per recommender, and as of episode 23 (Hurtful!), no copyrighted characters were allowed to avoid lawsuits. In Episode 17 (The Reveal), 30 handpicked recommended characters were chosen to be part of a special voting period, with the most voted character joining the competition. The winner of the voting was David, who joined as the 21st Contestant of Battle for Dream Island. Total Firey Points Total Firey Points was the unreleased hand-drawn comic series/prototype version of Battle for Dream Island. The original seasons were to be called Firey, Total Firey Island, Total Firey Points, and Total Firey Switch. The main character (and possibly host) of the series was Firey, and it was unknown if Speaker Announcer was even in the series at all. Character personalities were also slightly different. For instance, Firey and Coiny originally weren't enemies at all until the 1st book of Total Firey Island (Crying Contest). Also, in Total Firey Island, Pencil won the competition. Total Firey Points even had different Teams. Instead of "'''Squishy Cherries," Pin's Team was originally called "Murderer Trout," and instead of "Squashy Grapes," Leafy's Team was orginally called "Yelling Beavers." Total Firey Points was never finished due to Battle for Dream Island starting up and Golf Ball,Coiny(and firey since he switched teams in episode7) were on the Murderer Trout and Match and Blocky(who was later on the Squashy Grapes) were on diffrent teams Re-Uploaded Episodes There were 2 episodes of the season that had to be re-uploaded due to fatal errors in the originals. The first was Episode 12 (A Leg Up In The Race). In the original, Golf Ball and Rocky were shown on the Another Name team. However, in the previous episode (Lofty), Golf Ball got eliminated and Rocky got moved to The Squishy Cherries, and neither of them should have been with Another Name. As a result, the episode was taken down, and a new version was uploaded, with the error fixed. The second was Episode 20 (Gardening Hero). This episode was originally missing a 30-second portion that contained elimination/rejoin details and the recommended characters for that episode. The episode was later re-uploaded with that part of the episode included. Rewards Many contests reward the winners. Usually, the prize is immunity for the winning team/contestant(s), but sometimes the reward is an eliminated competitor/rival teammate being added/moved to the winning team. Before the merge, contestants could also win Win Tokens. If a contestant is up for elimination, they could use their Win Token to erase half of their votes, helping them stay safe during eliminations. Other rewards (BFDI posters, BFDI DDSs, teddy bears, etc.) were also given out prior to reaching a new stage in the competition. Trivia *Overall, there were a total of 53 characters (Excluding random Recommended Characters/Speaker Clones) in the 1st season (20 (21 if David is counted) contestants, 3 hosts, and the 30 (29 if David is not counted) hand-picked recommended characters). *All of the characters either had both arms and legs, were armless, or didn't have any limbs at all. **33 characters have both arms and legs. (32 if Pin is not counted) **10 characters are armless. **10 characters have neither arms nor legs. (11 if Pin is counted) **None of the limbless people ever competed in this season, but Pin lost her limbs in a following season. *There is a |season 2, called Battle for Dream Island Again as confirmed in February 2012. *All of the finalists in this season had both arms and legs. *All of the finalists in this season also weighed less than 1/10th of an ounce. *There are a total of 6 episodes in this season in which the voters did not vote someone to be eliminated. *In some cases, a character says Oh My God, but in a way refering to what they are from. **The ones who say a parody are as follows (possibly to be updated): **Leafy -Oh my tree-She says this when she sees the bottom of the bottomless pit her 5-person team is falling to. **Firey -Oh my oxygen-This is said when Firey is angered by Rocky's barfing. **Bubble -Oh my bubble blower-Bubble says this when claiming her love for Ice Cream Cake. **Flower -Oh my gardener-This is said when Flower sees the bugs that the Speaker Box created. **Snowball -Oh my snowflakes-This is said when Snowball talks about the new elimination tune from thecartoonremix4 in The Glistening. **Match -Oh my, like, woodsicles-She says this when she freaks out after Flower points out that the TLC is sealed shut. **Coiny- Oh my mint- Said when the SG's were split *They also say shortened versions. **Match -OMG (said always), OMQ, and OMW (Barriers and Pitfalls) **Bubble -OMBB (Sweet Tooth) **Leafy -OMZ (Barriers and Pitfalls) **Pencil -OMG (always) **Pin -OMPF (Bridge Crossing ) **All of the most popular contestants are armless (Rocky, Ice cube,Nickel,Puffball,Spongy, and Tennis ball. Contestant Pages Blocky new.png|Blocky|link=Blocky Bubble 12.png|Bubble|link=Bubble Coiny Oficial.PNG|Coiny|link=Coiny HD David.png|David|link=David Eraser 6.png|Eraser|link=Eraser Firey2.PNG|Firey|link=Firey Flower3.png|Flower|link=Flower Golf Ball 10.png|Golf Ball|link=Golf Ball Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Leafy.png|Leafy|link=Leafy Match2.PNG|Match|link=Match Neddle2.PNG|Needle|link=Needle Pen 7.png|Pen|link=Pen Pencil2.png|Pencil|link=Pencil Pin 12.png|Pin|link=Pin Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Snowball2.png|Snowball|link=Snowball SPONGY2.png|Spongy|link=Spongy Tennis Ball 9.png|Tennis Ball|link=Tennis Ball Teardrop 10.png|Teardrop|link=Teardrop Woody.png|Woody|link=Woody Episode Pages Bfdi1.png|Take the Plunge: Part 1|link=Take the Plunge: Part 1 Bfdi1s.png|Take the Plunge: Part 2|link=Take the Plunge: Part 2 Bfdi2.png|Barriers and Pitfalls|link=Barriers and Pitfalls Areyousmarterthanasnowball.png|Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?|link=Are You Smarter Than A Snowball? Bfdi4.PNG|Sweet Tooth|link=Sweet Tooth Bfdi5.PNG|Bridge Crossing|link=Bridge Crossing Bfdi6.PNG|Power of Three|link=Power of Three Bfdi7.PNG|Puzzling Mysteries|link=Puzzling Mysteries Bfdi8.png|Cycle of Life|link=Cycle of Life Bfdi9.PNG|Insectophobe's Nightmare|link=Insectophobe's Nightmare Bfdi10.PNG|Crybaby!|link=Crybaby! Bfdi11.PNG|Lofty|link=Lofty @3.png|A Leg Up in the Race|link=A Leg Up in the Race @2.png|Don't Lose Your Marbles|link=Don't Lose Your Marbles ~@.png|Half A Loaf Is Better Than None|link=Half A Loaf Is Better Than None Vomitaco.png|Vomitaco|link=Vomitaco Bfdi16.PNG|Bowling, Now with Explosions!|link=Bowling, Now with Explosions! A Reveal.png|The Reveal|link=The Reveal Revealnovum.png|Reveal Novum|link=Reveal Novum Rescission.png|Rescission|link=Rescission Ep 20.PNG|Gardening Hero|link=Gardening Hero Picture 9.png|The Glistening|link=The Glistening Dont Pierce My Flesh.png|Don't Pierce My Flesh|link=Don't Pierce My Flesh Bfdi23hurtful.png|Hurtful!|link=Hurtful! In2.png|Insectophobe's Nightmare 2|link=Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 BFDI25.jpg|Return of the Hang Glider|link=Return of the Hang Glider Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Characters